Vision
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: She had to make things right again" The princess and her magician. Or the real reason Sakura had to get away. Is not Sakura/Fay but really Kurofay.


**Title**: Vision  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Tsubasa Chronicle  
**Pairing/Characters**: KuroganexFay, Sakura  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 627  
**Summary**: "She had to make things right again" The princess and her magician. Or the real reason Sakura had to get away.  
**Warnings**: Yaoiness, a bit of naughtiness (nothing bad really) OOC (maybe? It's my first TRC fic so…), angst at the beginning and pathetic attempt at humor. Also un-betaed and French!author warning.  
**Disclaimer**: You really think I would be writing fanfics if I own TRC, Kurogane or Fay?

**-----------**

"Everything will be as you wish, my princess."

Sakura smiled sadly; no more than a weak curl of her pink lips; as she looked up at the blond magician cradling her hand delicately against his chest, a mirror reflection of her broken smile on his own lips.

Fay was the only one who understood her and the pain she had been feeling since the terrible events that took place in the world of Acid Tokyo. He was the only one who made her feel safe enough to show how utterly devastated the whole thing had left her, to show the scars left behind. Because she knew he was as utterly shattered inside as she was, maybe even more so.

And Sakura realised bitterly, as she gazed into that single yet still so beautiful blue orb, that Kurogane was right to be wary and worried of their new closeness. They were indeed too much alike to be trusted on their own.

Yet she still had a mission to accomplish, no matter the cost. She had to make things right again for her make-shift family.

The mage pulled her into a gentle hug then and she returned the embraced desperately, glad for the warmth the slender blond gave her. For a second they were just two lost souls giving each others comfort before she remembered that-

----

_"Come on mage, you need to drink."_

_The ninja growled low in his throat when the blond ignored him, burning red eyes never leaving the pale face currently turned away from him and showing him that cursed black eye patch. As if that could keep him away._

_"No."_

_"Tch, stubborn idiot."_

_Kurogane decided he had had enough._

_"Wh-!!"_

_The vampire never stood a chance. A heartbeat later found Fay pinned against the wall, Kurogane staring down at him intensely. He didn't even have the time to blink before the ninja attacked his mouth in his characteristic single-minded way, making the achievement of coherent thoughts suddenly quite difficult._

_"Now drink."_

_Fay blinked at the ninja, stunned; only now noticing that the other man had used the distraction to bit his own lips and draw precious blood. Against his better judgement and will power the vampire felt his thirst suddenly flare up to a nearly painful ache, his eye turning gold without him wishing it to._

_Kurogane's lips curled into a barely noticeable smirk before he resumed his attack and slipped a hand down the front of the blonde's pants, just to make sure Fay would be too distracted to make a run for it again and pulling a gasp from the squirming mage._

_"Nnhh! Wait- aaahh! Kurogane… what are you-"_

_"Shut up and feed already, unless you want the kids to walk in on us and see you like this."_

_A strangled moan was the only reply he could manage when that treacherous hand twisted just _that way _and he finally gave in, throwing his arms around the taller man's neck and letting the blood flow into his mouth hungrily through their pseudo-kiss before Kurogane lifted him up by the waist and spread his legs open and-_

_---  
_  
'_I definitely __must__ get away until things are right again'_ she thought dazedly as she lay still in the mage's arms, hands clutching softly at the soft dark material of his shirt.

Because as long as she couldn't control her new found powers she would keep having intimate moments between the two men stuck in her head every time she hugged Fay.

Because despite how much she loved her 'parents' and wanted them to talk to each others again as they used to, she honestly didn't think she could take it anymore.

"AAAH! Sakura-chan, you are nose-bleeding! Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!!"

[It was matter of survival. Really.

-----------

You are such a fangirl Sakura-chan… But that's why we love you.


End file.
